Avengers: Aftermath (TV Show) Trailer Earth-187
Trailer #1 *Shows picture of planets* Captain America: You know those moments when you figure out you have super powers? (Shows Peter Parker looking at the sky) (Shows old man and a little girl looking in a telescope at the sky) Old Man: There are millions of stars in the galaxy! Little Girl: Can I be a star? Old Man: Well, Kaylee Darling that's not how it--- (Green Goblin jumps threw the roof and shoots old man with blaster) Kaylee: Daddy! (The little girl's mom comes in) Mother: Sweetie! I want you to know something! Your a robot! And that's--- (A big explosion happens and mom disappears) Kaylee: MOM! NO!!!! (Kaylee then jumps up and tackles the Green Goblin) 8 years later... (Shows tower of new york) (Shows the Avengers in a special jet) Captain: Fury, where are we going? Nick Fury: There are some kids causing havoc in the city! Captain America: What? Nick Fury: There are kids causing trouble in the city! Captain America: What kids? Nick Fury: SAY WHAT ONE MORE GOD DANG TIME I DARE YOU! I DOUBLE DARE YOU! (The Jet lands in midtown New York) (Shows Kaylee talking to brothers) Kaylee: I want to see how my powers work! Ben: I'll go first! (Ben uses his super speed and runs around on buildings breaking windows) Random Lady: AHH!!! Ben: These powers are awesome! (Ben comes back with a grin on his face) Ben: Your turn Sam! Sam: Ok..... (Sam starts floating with Scarlett Witch aura) (Sam throws balls of red aura at buildings) Sam: Wow! Awesome! Kaylee: My turn! (Kaylee flies into the air and punches the ground and the grounds splits) Kaylee: Wait What? (Kaylee has a memory of her mother telling her that she was a robot) Kaylee: I'M A ROBOT! (Avengers then show up and look at the kids) Ben: Oh look it's the Avengers! Hawkeye: Look kids---- (Hawkeye gets interrupted by Leo swinging by. Leo: Whoo hoo! (Shows Marvel Logo) Kaylee: So do my powers make me an official Avenger? Captain America: No, you causing trouble in the city. Ben: Where is Iron Man? Or Black Widow? Or---- Hawkeye: Listen kid we split up! Ben: Well can we be new additions? Black Panther: No! Later... Captain America: Ok fine you can join the team! Kaylee: Yes! (Shows 10 year old Kaylee punching a punching bag) Captain America: But first, you need training. (Kaylee blows up a punching bag) Captain America: Ok, let's skip that part. (Shows Kaylee and the other kids running from Doctor Octavious screaming) Kaylee: They think we aren't ready! (Shows a portal of shadow demons coming out) Sam: We're not ready! (Shows Titanic falling over) Vision: Earth has its greatest memories, Dinosaurs, The Bermuda Triangle and the Elementals. (Shows Tony Stark with a beard) J. Jonah Jameson: These kids are menaces! (Shows a picture of Ben, Kaylee, Leo and Sam) (Shows Kraven The Hunter Chasing Sam) Kaylee: We have to do it! (Shows Ben disintegrating) Kaylee: We have to save the world! (Shows Norman Osborne sitting in chair) Norman Osborne: The Sinister Six is coming. AVENGERS AFTERMATH!